Started a Joke
by KillerFrostBitches
Summary: Harley Quinn teams up with HYDRA to take down the Avengers, under the promise of them reviving the Joker. What happens when she starts to fall for a certain speedster? On haitus
**Reposted from previous account.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own D.C or Marvel.**

"Wake up, Speedy." A HYDRA goon said

"Yes, sir." Pietro said in a trance

"Good, the process worked." The goon whispered to his partner

"Indeed. The Baron has an assignment for him." His partner replied

"Quicksilver meet Harley Quinn"

"She's pretty." Pietro said

"You're not too bad youself" Harley replied.

"Enough with the fluff. We got an assignment for you two"

* * *

The X-Men and Avengers were partying at Stark Tower. Annette and Bucky were spinning each other around and around, and laughing. Deadpool kept chasing girls around with his katanas, begging them to let him cut their hair. Wanda was his next potential client.

"Wanda, can I cut your hair with my katanas?" The psychopathic mutant asked

"Wade, the day a psycho cuts my hair is the day I get captured by HYDRA." Wanda dead panned. Wade then ran to ask Natasha. Natasha had Steve throw Wade out of the Tower.

"Hey, Wanda." Clint said as he greeted his girlfriend with a kiss, before handing her a glass of wine.

"Wade wanted to cut my and Natasha's hair. I think he got some of Annette's, but she drunk, so he may not die till tomorrow." Wanda laughed

"Bucky let him?" Clint inquired

"He was getting a drink, so he doesn't know yet." Wanda snickered

"I'll tell him later." Clint replied

"WHAT THE F*** HAPPEN TO ANNETTE'S BEAUTIFUL BLUE HAIR?" Bucky screamed

"Looks like he found out on his own." Wanda said

"THERE IS A HUGE F*** HUNK OF IT THAT IS BASICALLY BALD! TO FIX THIS, SHE MIGHT HAVE SHAVE HER HEAD, BUT WHOEVER THE F*** DID IT WILL BE LUCKY TO HAVE THEIR F*** HEAD WHEN I'M DONE WITH THEM!" Bucky swore

"It was Wade." The entire group said

"Sounds like him. Excuse me while I go kill him about 78 times." Bucky calmed down and just out the window

The lights then went off.

"Stark, did you forget to pay the electric bill again?" Bruce asked

"Ok, that was one time!" Stark said

"IT WAS ME!" A crazy sounding woman cried out before jumping into the room and falling.

"You okay?" Vision asked

"It's alright! I just landed on my head." The woman said as she turned the lights back on.

"And I regret asking." Vision said

"I thought I had anger issues." Banner said while rubbing his temple

"I'm a widow in mourning and you're all to blame for it!" The woman yelled as she started shooting at the heroes. Annette set up a shield that deflected the bullets. The woman threw down a smoke bomb and disappeared.

Soon later, Bucky came back into the room.

"I left for 10 minutes." Bucky deadpanned

* * *

Later the heroes were going through files from S.H.I.E.L.D looking for the woman who attacked them.

"Who the hell was that?"

"Dr. Harleen Frances Quinzel, M.D." Psylocke said. "Calls herself Harley Quinn and has affiliations to the Secret Society of Super Villains, Secret Six, Suicide Squad, and Gotham City Sirens. Has immunity to most poisons and toxins, is a trained psychiatrist, skilled gymnast, utilizes weaponized props and toxin"

Tony stared at her with a shocked expression while Bucky raised an eyebrow in question.

"I met her once okay? I went to Gotham and visited her. She's fragile and kinda lethal"

"She tried to kill us"

"She's not exactly sane"

"Betsy, try to keep your psychotic friends away from my girlfriend"

* * *

Bucky and Annette were at Avengers Tower going through more files for Harley Quinn when a massive explosion came from the living room. Standing there was Pietro Maximoff and Harley Quinn.

"Pietro its possible to escape HYDRA's control" Bucky said

"You abandoned HYDRA, allowed emotion to corrupt you." Pietro countered

"EMOTION FREED ME!" The assassin yelled as he punch the speedster in the face with his metal arm. Pietro spit blood out of his mouth and clenched his broken nose

"You metal armed, old relic of an a***!" Pietro growled and punched Bucky in the mouth. And they just go back and forth punching each other in the face.

Harley pinned Bucky down and held a knife to his throat. A physic knife struck her hand and Harley pulled away. Bucky drew two Gatling guns from somewhere and began to shoot wild. When this ran out ammo, he pulled two bazookas out of thin air and blew Pietro and Harley across the room. He then pulled dual grenade launchers from his back and shot all over the place. He then dropped them and drew sub-machine guns and shot at the two opponents. He then drew two Uzis and emptied them. The Uzis were followed by shotguns, which were followed by pistols. He then drew knives and threw them at Pietro and Harley.

"Bucky, what's with the weapons?" Annette asked with a raised eyebrow

"My fighting style, to quote Tumblr, is a never-ending weapons hoard + scowly duck-face." Bucky laughed. When the smoke cleared, Pietro and Harley were on the ground, groaning.

Harley got up and threw a knife which put itself in Annette's neck. Bucky then produced a tank out of no where and blasted Harley out of the building.

"TANK you for your time." Bucky deadpanned before running back to Annette. Bucky placed his hand on her throat trying to stop the bleeding. "Annie, stay with me!" Bucky said as he heated up his metal arm to cauterize the wound. Annette put her hand on his cheek

"You know, for you being the Winter Soldier, your hand is damn hot." She said. "Shut up"


End file.
